


Hug a Mr. Stark Day

by Vrishchika



Series: Something New and Beautiful [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Iron Dad, IronStrange, M/M, happy tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrishchika/pseuds/Vrishchika
Summary: Peter's innocent little tweet started it all. Tony was glad.





	Hug a Mr. Stark Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More Happy Tony IronStrange content! :) It's not betaed so please excuse my mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Peter still remembered it. He had all but collapsed in Mr. Stark’s arms after being dragged back from the Soul Stone’s world and put back together exactly where he died. He had spent days terrified, half-starved and completely dehydrated when his mentor arrived. Peter had scrambled up to him, clinging as Mr. Stark rocked back and forth, murmuring desperate apologies in his ear. 

 

It was strange but also a relief to see how much his “death” had affected the man. Selfishly, he wanted to mean something to him. He wanted to be someone important in his eyes. 

 

Peter had felt stronger, more centered when Mr. Stark hugged him tightly, like the power of his arms was enough to keep Peter in one piece. In a way, that was true because hadn’t Mr. Stark bent the laws of time and space to bring them back? To bring him back?   

 

Sometimes he wondered if he deserved this life.

 

And sometimes he wondered what Mr. Stark got in return.

 

It was probably that thought that prompted him to act stupid and post something embarrassingly sappy on Twitter.

 

“tomorrow is hug mr.stark day. he doesn’t get enough hugs for all he did and still does for us.”

 

He posted it half-asleep but it reached over half a million RTs by morning. #hugtonystark was trending the replies to his tweet were full of comments about his mentor. Celebrities, regular people, Tony’s peers, all of them had something warm and beautiful to share. 

 

“He just takes care of everybody, ya know? All of his lab minions get food personally prepared by his chef when he visits! We wait eagerly for him to come here!”

 

“he gives the best hugs tho, like he legit holds you close to his heart for a moment before letting go”

 

“Mechanic’s the best, man”

 

“everyone talks about his ego but I’ve never seen a man so willing to laugh at himself”

 

“yeah, hes so invested in the future. it’s never ‘son, i know better’ with him. it’s always 'tell me more, let’s work on it'”

 

Peter’s lips curled into a smile as he liked and RTed every great comment. 

 

***

 

It started out as any other day for him, stumbling out of his room for coffee as FRIDAY let him know what was on the day’s schedule. He didn’t even register two slender arms wrapping around him until he felt Pepper’s lips on his cheek. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise, looking down at her fond smile with wide eyes. She hadn’t hugged or smiled at him like that since they parted ways. 

 

“Good morning, Mr. Stark,” She said with a hint of amusement in her tone, “Sleep well?”

 

“I...” He felt his lips twitch into a smile, “Yes. Good morning, Ms. Potts.” He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her snuggling into his arms felt a lot like forgiveness. 

 

***

 

Familiar arms pulled him into a rough embrace that had barely changed over decades of friendship. He felt Rhodey hug him close and tight for a second before his best friend moved away. 

 

“What was that for?” He asked, bewildered. That felt more than a hug of greeting to him. 

 

Rhodey just smirked and shrugged, “Felt like it.”

 

***

 

Happy’s hug was strong but awkward. Theirs had never been a physically demonstrative friendship but something about the embrace left… warm. 

 

Tony knew something was up but for once he decided not to investigate. 

 

Hugs were always welcome, after all.

 

***

 

“Hi, Mr. Stark!” 

 

“Umph!” Tony let out a grunt as Peter wrapped around him like a vice for a moment before swinging away. 

 

“Bye Mr. Stark!”

 

He gazed after his baby protege for a long moment before shaking his head fondly. “FRIDAY… do you know what’s going on?”

 

“Yes, boss.”

 

When she didn’t elaborate, Tony arched a brow, amused despite everything. “Do you want to tell me?”

 

FRIDAY hesitated, “I’d rather not, boss.”

 

He huffed out a laugh but didn’t ask. 

 

***

 

Natasha’s hug was a silent, solemn thing. She pressed up briefly against his back and wrapped her arm around his body loosely before walking away. 

 

It felt like an apology. 

 

***

 

“Gah!” Tony nearly screeched as red-clad insanity attacked him. Wade nuzzled his neck, made sloppy, disgusting kissing noises in his ear, and lifted him off the ground with the force of his hug. 

 

“Wilson, what the fuck! Put me down!”

 

“Nope, I’m just following orders of a crazy author.” Tony gasped as Deadpool swung him around, “Everyone but MCU writers loves you so huggies!”

 

Tony flailed as Deadpool squeezed him and cuddled him in the middle of the fucking street with everyone looking on in amusement. 

 

***

 

Tony froze as powerful arms wrapped around him, inhuman but undeniably warm. 

 

“The part of me that is still JARVIS has always wanted to do this.”

 

He felt his heart still in his chest.

 

***

 

“I don’t hug.” Tony sucked a sharp breath as cool fingers tipped his chin up, “But you do deserve affection.” It was a fleeting kiss, a touch of ice and silk against his lips, before Loki vanished with a whisper. 

 

“Aye, that you do.” Thor’s affection was the opposite of Loki’s; electric, fierce, and powerful. Tony’s mind went blank as Thor licked past his lips and just shattered his world. 

 

The Thunder God’s grin was wicked as he pulled away, “Pity I won’t get to do this again.”

 

… what?

 

***

 

By the end of the day, he was pretty certain someone had organized the impromptu hug fest. Even Shuri had sent a series of messages with cleverly coded virtual hugs. T’Challa’s version of an embrace was just a low, melodious, “Anthony” accompanied by a small, fond smile that made him feel inexplicably warm. 

 

As time ticked by and got closer to midnight, Tony felt a pang in his chest. Everyone he loved or liked had already hugged him… everyone but that one person he desperately wanted to get close to. 

 

Strange hadn’t shown his face or called all day, which wasn’t unusual but he had hoped… 

 

Shaking his head Tony focused on his work, getting lost in designs and calculations for hours on end. His mind was hazy by the time he got into bed, the “hug day” all but forgotten.

 

***

 

There was something warm and soft wrapped around him when he woke up. The texture was familiar enough for him to smile lazily as his mind slowly came online. “Good morning, Cloak. You’re late.” He murmured, sitting up and looking down at the artifact fondly, “Where is your sorcerer?” The Cloak shrugged but didn’t point in any direction.

 

So Stephen wasn’t here. 

 

Tony ignored the pang in his chest and sternly told himself that Stephen didn’t owe him a hug. “FRIDAY, what’s on schedule?”

 

“You’ve scheduled two hours for your new project, Boss. Ms. Potts has sent over the paperwork for your new prosthetic line. She requires it signed and sent to her by 12 PM. You have a conference call with Senator McCallen at 2.30PM...” 

 

Tony sipped his coffee as FRIDAY rattled off his schedule. The Cloak was still wrapped around him and the scent of Stephen clinging to it was distracting him. Shaking his head, he gently pushed the cloak away, “Why don’t you head back to your pet, Cloaky,” He smiled as the artifact visibly pouted before floating reluctantly towards the window, “Go on, you can hug me later.”

 

Tony went about his day as he usually did, with humor and sass, but everyone who knew him knew his heart wasn’t in it. Which was silly. He had gotten a hug from all his precious people. He had seen Peter’s original tweet and all the warm compliments in the replies. 

 

He should be on cloud nine, feeling loved and appreciated. But Tony was a perfectionist in some ways, and it wasn’t perfect until he had a hug from Stephen. 

 

By the time he was back home, his mood was in the gutter and his hands itched for a drink. Tony hated himself, despised needing something that wasn’t his so much that it ruined everything else… 

 

...He slowed to a stop at the sight before him. 

 

Stephen was dressed to the nines, his sharp suit accentuating every line and curve of his long, lean body. Floating candles created a warm glow, lingering over a table set for two with a cluster of dark red roses in the middle. 

 

Tony’s lips twitched into a smile, “What is this?” He asked softly, his heart beating in his chest.

 

Stephen arched a brow, “Dinner.”

 

“For me?” Tony circled around the table, his fingers running along the edge. He glanced up at Stephen with a smirk, “Are you trying to say somethi- umph-” Tony yelped when he was dragged into Stephen’s arms and held tightly, magic coiling like gentle ribbons around him, “Strange?”

 

“Hundreds of people love you,” Stephen said softly in his ear, “Millions adore and look up to you,” Tony shivered as shaking and scared fingers sank into his hair, combing through the strands gently, “I...”

 

Tony slowly brought his arms up to wrap around Stephen, “You?”

 

“I don’t want to blend into the crowd.” 

 

Tony turned his head and looked at the Sorcerer with a slight frown, “I don’t know what that means, Stephen.” The plea to be explicit lined his tone and Tony could see Stephen struggle with it, insecurity marring those normally confident and calm features, “Please.”

 

“I want to be significant, special,” Tony’s lips twitched in amusement as crystal clear blue eyes turned towards him, “I want to be as important to you… as you have become to me.”

 

“Ego,” Tony said teasingly, getting on the tip of his toes to brush a kiss against Stephen’s lips, “Was that why you didn’t come to hug me yesterday? To stand out?” He felt flushed with adoration. This man… so silly yet so precious. 

 

Stephen pulled him close and buried his face in Tony’s neck. Tony could feel the Sorcerer’s smile against his skin, “It’s not ego when you’re rightfully worried you might not be worthy of a person’s affection. Especially if that person has several vying for his affection.”

 

“No, it’s not ego, it’s idiocy,” Stephen huffed and Tony grinned, giddy with affection, “What if I say,” Tony began in a gentle voice, “That being worthy had nothing to do with love,” Stephen drew a sharp breath, “That it is freely given, without judgement, without hesitation? What if I say you are very important, very significant, and very special to me?” He turned his head and pressed his lips to Stephen’s temple, “What then?”

 

“Then every day is Hug a Mr. Stark Day for me.” Stephen said in amusement, lifting his head to press a gentle, coaxing kiss against Tony’s lips, “And if those Asgardian brothers try to take what’s mine again, I’ll banish them to Dormammu’s Dimension.”

 

Tony laughed, “You eavesdropping menace, you made me suffer for nothing.”

 

“Well,” Stephen purred, opening a portal behind Tony, “Let me make it up to you,” And he pushed. Tony laughed once again, ridiculously happy. 

 

Everything was perfect.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
